¡Nos jodimos en navidad!
by kiyoko kotomi
Summary: Los Team Stan y Craig, acuerdan pasar la navidad juntos, luego de no verse tres años por la universidad de cada uno…mas una broma "inocente" que se hicieron hará que pasen estas fechas festivas temiendo por las vidas de Kyle y Tweek, por lo que tienen hasta año nuevo para arreglar el desastre que ocasionaron. STYLE, BUNNY, CREEK, TYDE y leve KYMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos, feliz víspera de navidad! Bueno aquí les traigo un fanfic de esta temática porque… ¿no sé?, porque se me ocurrió XD. Espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes y la serie obviamente no me pertenecen, de ser así todas mis OTP´s serian cannon.**

* * *

 **24 de diciembre.**

Día antes de la navidad, víspera de acción de gracias, para algunos era un día más para gastar dinero en objetos superfluos y arriesgar sus vidas por conseguirlos, sin embargo, para otros solo era un momento para reunirse entre parientes cercanos y hasta quizás familiares con los que no se vieron en mucho tiempo quienes llegaban a tiempo ya que mañana era la cena y fiesta de navidad, los que viajaban, pues lo hicieron hace días anteriores.

En South Park las cosas no serían distintas, aunque había algunas excepciones…

–Queremos pasar la navidad solo entre amigos–sentenció Stan al darle la noticia a sus padres.

–pero se supone que la pasaríamos en familia, no te vimos en mucho tiempo y volaste desde muy lejos de la universidad hasta acá, ¿solo para decirnos eso? –dijo dolida su madre.

–nosotros tampoco nos vimos, por eso es que queremos pasarla así.

–no lo sé, Stanley.

–mamá, por favor–rogó.

–déjalo, Sharon, así tendremos más privacidad–apoyó Randy.

–Además yo saldré con mi novio también–dijo Shelley cruzada de brazos.

–no puedo creer que dividan la familia de esta manera.

–mamá, mis amigos y yo no nos vimos en años y quien sepa cuando nos veremos de nuevo, solo será esta vez.

–…–la mayor dudó unos segundos–bien, pero prométeme que no se tratará de una desenfrenada fiesta salvaje.

– ¿Por qué no?, ya soy adulto.

–lo digo en serio, Stanley, no quiero que te veas involucrado en escándalos como tu padre y pobre de ti si te escucho o veo en algún noticiero…si eso sucede, jamás volveré a confiar en ti y por ende no pasarás jamás ninguna fecha festiva con ellos.

–…Bien, relájate, eso no pasará–rodó los ojos desconforme y fue a su habitación.

Al entrar al lugar le dio algo de nostalgia, hacia un buen rato que no había estado aquí. Tres años y todo fue porque quería vivir la vida sin interrupción de sus padres, doloroso para ellos, pero liberador para él.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llamada a su celular de uno de sus amigos.

 _-_ _Hey, Stan._

–hola, Ken, ¿ya invitaste a toda la pandilla?

 _–_ _sí, lo de Cartman está confirmado._

–ah bien… ¡espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo invitaste?!

 _–_ _oye, cuando dijiste a todos supuse que te referías a TODOS y…_

– ¡olvídalo, no importa!… ¿y lo de Kyle?

 _–_ _pues estaba en duda, pero lo más seguro es que vendrá._

–me alegro… ¿y sobre los demás?

 _–_ _la mayoría decidió pasarla con sus familias o irse de viaje, otros prefirieron quedarse en sus universidades para evitar esos encuentros bochornosos ya sabes._

–sí ya pasé por esa fase… ¿entonces quienes vendrán?

 _–…_ _no creo que te encante la idea pero…solo el Team de Craig, aunque habría que rogarle más a Token ya que creo que quería irse a Taití con su familia._

–mierda, ni modo, si es todo lo que podemos conseguir, supongo que está bien.

 _–_ _así se habla, ¿nos vemos esta noche?_

–no, yo los alcanzó mañana, ya sabes, todavía estoy con Wendy y no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, por lo que…me invitó a cenar con su familia hoy ya que le dije que mañana estaba ocupado.

– _¿Es mi imaginación o huele a boda?_ –dijo burlón.

–Es tu imaginación, es solo para salvar la relación ya que no estamos del todo bien.

 _–_ _¿nos dejarás solos con ellos?, ¿no tienes corazón, Stan?_

–estaré temprano en la mañana, lo prometo.

 _–_ _si como no, eso solo si no le das duro contra el muro toda la noche_ –dijo en broma y colgó antes de ser insultado.

–Solo espero que no sea tan aburrido como creo–suspiró con hastío. Sí bien no estaba feliz con la idea de que pasaran la navidad con el hijo de puta de Craig y sus amigos, lo que más le ponía de malas era que no quería ir a cenar con sus suegros.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba aburrido viendo la tele esperando en su casa al idiota de Cartman. Habían quedado en verse allí para que el muy hijo de puta no fuera directamente a la mansión e hiciera enojar a Token y les arruinara la velada a todos.

– ¿Por qué mierda se tarda tanto?, hay tanto por hacer–bufó con molestia.

La navidad para su familia no era tan importante como para celebrarla, ya que aún no tenían dinero para regalos y es que todavía sus padres tenían problemas con las drogas como para ahorrar algo de lo que ganaban. Menos mal Kevin saldría y la pasaría en quién sabe dónde, y Karen también, al menos así no tendría que sentirse culpable por salir a divertirse con sus amigos esta noche.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, dándole la señal de que había llegado el invitado.

– ¡hasta que al fin te apareces, ¿no tienes idea de lo tarde que es pedazo de…?! ¿Butters?–se sentía tonto por no haberse fijado antes de abrir, mierda.

–perdón, no sabía que estabas esperándome, lamento no haberme comunicado antes yo…–frotó sus nudillos con nerviosismo.

–no, no era para ti, era para…espera, ¿no dijiste que pasarías la navidad con tus padres, Leo?

–me escapé y para que no me castiguen les dije que tenía que quedarme para hacer unos papeles en la universidad…me castigarán en cuanto se enteren de que eso no es verdad.

–No diré nada, tranquilo Buttercup–le sonrió con amabilidad y encanto que solo él poseía–de hecho, me alegra que hayas venido.

–…a mí también–dijo más en un susurro, mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

– ¡Hey maricas!–saludó Cartman interrumpiéndolos.

–hola Eric–saludó el menor con una sonrisa sincera.

– ¡maldición, culón, llegaste tarde!

–no me importa, siéntanse afortunados de que llegué, ¿Dónde está el resto?

–no vendrán, solo estaremos con el Team de Craig.

– ¿y porque no la pasamos sin ellos? ¡Los odiamos, sobre todo a Craig!

–sí pero… ¡vamos es en la mansión de Token, ¿imaginas toda la comida fina que hay en su casa?!–sonrió cual niño yendo a la dulcería–…será mejor que nos apresuremos o no alcanzaremos a preparar todo.

–oye y… ¿el judío vendrá? –preguntó de improviso.

–Stan preguntó lo mismo, pero contigo seré más sincero…no creo que venga.

– ¿Por qué?

–no lo sé, quizás está ocupado o algo así, sabes lo nerd que es… oye, ¿y porque te importa saber eso?

– ¡por nada, jodido pobre, mejor vayamos de una vez a la mansión de Token!

– ¿ok? ¿Vamos, Butters?

–claro.

Los tres fueron a la tienda más cercana para comprar algunas cosas, después de todo, no podían llegar con las manos vacías.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión…**

–No puedo creer que hayan decidido que será en mi casa sin mí permiso–se quejó un Token malhumorado.

–Relájate, Stan ya llamó y dijo que solo sería una reunión tranquila con un poco de cerveza, nada malo pasará–trató de tranquilizarlo su amigo castaño–…oye, por un momento pensé que preferirías irte a Taití.

–desde que todos nos distanciamos siempre fui a lugares exóticos, por eso quiero pasar esta navidad con ustedes y…los problemáticos del Team Stan, solo para romper esa tradición.

–no sé porque Craig insistió tanto con que no aceptáramos su invitación y que se jodieran, si entre más personas somos mejor la pasaremos.

–es que ellos siempre se meten en situaciones, solo quiero creer que la madurez quizás los hizo cambiar.

– ¡ja, ¿tú crees eso?!–rió burlándose de su amigo–perdón creo que eso no mejora tú preocupación, ¿oye y vendrá Nicole? –preguntó con algo de temor por la respuesta.

–no…terminamos hace unos meses, la relación a larga distancia que tuvimos no funcionó y me dejó por un blanco, su padre ha de sentirse feliz.

–No te sientas mal por eso, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ti–cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo–digo, yo y los demás jeje–rió nervioso.

–y eso me hace feliz.

Se miraron algo ruborizados. Lo cierto es que se traían ganas desde hace un buen rato, pero no dijeron nada por no perder su amistad…y porque tenían novias...ah sí, y porque tampoco se vieron frente a frente en mucho tiempo.

Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de cercanía, su celular rompió aquel ambiente mágico. Token contestó y puso en altavoz.

– ¿hola?

 _-_ _Hey, Token._

– ¡oh Dios mío, ¿eres tu Craig?! –exclamó contento Clyde.

 _–_ _sí, ¿Quién más?, oigan ya estoy por enviar a Tweek al aeropuerto, llegará allá en unas horas…ya saben lo que tienen que hacer._

Ambos asintieron, pero como obviamente Craig no podría ver su acción, respondieron al unísono…

–sí, no te preocupes.

– _Más les vale_ –amenazó y colgó.

– ¡Ni siquiera nos desea felices fiestas!–se quejó el castaño.

–Así es él, ya lo conoces–se encogió de hombros–esos idiotas, será mejor que ellos no hayan traído a Cartman consigo.

* * *

 **En un aeropuerto a miles de kilómetros de South Park…**

– ¿e-éstas seguro de que ngh, no podemos ir juntos?–habló por el celular mientras caminaba en círculos para aliviar la tensión que sentía.

– _puedes y debes ir solo, Tweek_ –respondió desde el otro lado de la línea su aún novio.

–pero n-no quiero hacerlo, s-sabes que últimamente hubieron muchos a-accidentes aéreos y n-no quiero morir ¡Oh dios, eso sería demasiada presión! ¡No traje una c-cámara para grabar mis últimos m-momentos, ¿d-debería comprar una?!

– _primero cállate, ¿bien?, no va a pasar nada, yo te alcanzo allá en unos días y verás que todo estará bien._

–s-siquiera pudiste venir para despedirme, ¿no c-crees?

– _tengo cosas que hacer…oye, me llamas al llegar._

–o-ok–colgó y oyó la llamada para los pasajeros de su vuelo, por lo que obedeció y fue hasta el puerto de abordaje.

Al subir al avión encontró fácilmente su asiento, estaba en la fila derecha y en la parte de atrás. Oh no, ese era el peor lugar porque había escuchado que al estrellarse un avión, los que se sentaban en ese lugar eran los que morían más rápido ¡¿En que estaba pensando Craig al comprarle ese pasaje?!

–mejor me b-bajo ahora que hay tiempo–se dijo, pero al ser el último en subir, debido a pelear con su sentido común por varios minutos, el avión estuvo listo para despegar y el que la aeromoza indicó todos los protocolos de seguridad, hizo que se sintiera aún más frustrado por su decisión.

* * *

– ¿estas jodiéndome?, ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con que no habrá alcohol? –se quejó Cartman, en lo que Butters y Kenny veían que más comprar.

–Stan así lo pidió, además si habrá…aunque solo un poco–tampoco lucía feliz.

–carajo, no volé varias horas solo para oír eso, esta noche será jodidamente aburrida.

–pero, Eric, la navidad se trata de estar juntos y pasarla bien o recibir regalos hechos con cariño–trató de animar el Stotch, pero solo obtuvo una mirada fulminándole en respuesta.

– ¡cierra la boca Butters, maldición, ni la universidad te quitó lo marica!

–oye, culón, no lo trates así y ya deja de estar de tan mal humor, joder, desde que te dije que Kyle no vendrá estás más insoportable que nunca.

–Es que necesito molestarlo, sabes cómo es eso–desvió la mirada.

–…bueno, pero ya deja de portarte como el culo o te echaremos.

–Bien–bufó molesto y rodó los ojos.

Al salir de la tienda con todas las cosas finalmente se encaminaron a la mansión de Token.

Al tocar el timbre, fueron recibidos por el mejor amigo de este, que luego los dejó pasar.

–hey, chicos, ¿Cómo les va?–saludo Clyde.

–lejos de necesitar ayuda con las cosas que trajimos, creo que bien–dijo con sarcasmo el inmortal.

–perdón, son mis invitados y miren como los trato–le ayudó Token a sostener las bolsas pero las soltó al percatarse de que…– ¿trajeron a Cartman? ¿Por qué?–inquirió molesto.

–sí, yo estoy feliz de verte también, Token–dijo con sarcasmo Cartman.

–me dijeron que invitara a todos y él aceptó, fue un error.

\- ¡Oye!

–ah sí y Butters también vino pero no le digan nada a sus padres.

– ¿Y dónde está?–preguntó el amante de los tacos al no verlo con ellos.

–en el auto, vio a sus padres pasear por aquí, seguro en un momento entra, ¿ahora por favor me ayudan a levantar todas las cosas que tiraron al suelo? –señaló los bocadillos desparramados.

–oh, cierto, perdón.

Y así fue como recogieron todo y lo pusieron en la sala. Finalmente todos se reunieron allí y se formó un silencio casi sepulcral. Casi no tenían de que hablar. Kenny y Butters miraban maravillados la costosa decoración del lugar, desde el enorme árbol en la sala hasta el más pequeño adorno en él. Clyde se hallaba en su mundo mientras se comía algunos de los dulces costosos que estaban en un recipiente de vidrio en la mesa. Token y Cartman se fulminaban con la mirada ignorándolo por completo.

– ¿y donde están Kyle y Stan? –preguntó con inocencia el castaño para romper el hielo.

–Stan dijo que vendrá mañana y Kyle no estoy seguro de si vendrá o no… ¿y qué hay de Craig y Tweek? –preguntó el inmortal.

–Craig tardará unos días más en venir, pero seguro Tweek ya está por llegar.

–Apuesto a que el avión se accidentó y por eso no llega jajaja–se burló Cartman con malicia.

–yo apuesto a que el de Kyle también–así es, para Token no era extraño que Cartman le tuviera ganas al pelirrojo, se notaba a leguas que solo lo molestaba porque estaba celoso de la amistad que él tenía con Stan, o al menos esa fue la explicación de porqué se intensificaron las burlas hacia el judío en la adolescencia.

– ¡cierra la boca, Token!

– ¡tú cállate, culón!

– ¡Chicos, no peleen!–trató de persuadirlos Butters.

Y en ese momento tanto el celular de Token como el de Kenny sonaron, para fortuna de todos que ya sentían el ambiente pesado.

–Es algo solo de grupo, espero que entiendan, nosotros contestaremos en la cocina–concilió Clyde.

–bien, lo de nosotros también es privado, así que no escuchen, maricas–amenazó Cartman.

Luego de contestar, escucharon algunas palabras de quienes los llamaban y los integrantes de ambos Team exclamaron a la vez…

– ¡¿estás en el aeropuerto?!

Y luego de oír más explicaciones y despedirse en las llamadas, colgaron, mas no volvieron a la sala Token y Clyde porque el primero se veía fúrico, pero no por causa de la llamada.

–No puedo creer que hayan invitado a ese culón para quedarse en mi casa hasta año nuevo–apretó los puños.

–no te enojes, Token, te apuesto que se irá rápido.

–no me basta con que se vaya, tengo que hacerle sufrir por todas las cosas malas que me hizo en el pasado, especialmente…por la última–entrecerró los ojos.

Clyde se distrajo un poco y atinó a responder.

– ¿estoy mal o creo haber oído que Kyle llegó y está en el aeropuerto?

– ¡eso es! –exclamó triunfal y se dispuso a buscar algo en su celular.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿has oído hablar de esta página? –le mostró la pantalla.

–no, ¿Qué es lo que hace?

...

–Es obvio, pobre de mierda, hace lo que dice su nombre…"secuestros de mentira"–explicó Cartman a Kenny quien lo miraba con curiosidad. Butters no estaba presente pues fue al baño hace un momento.

– ¿y para qué quieres usarlo?

–para gastarle una pequeña broma al Team rival, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

– ¿con quién lo usarás?

–…con Tweek–sonrió con malicia.

…

– ¡no, Token, ¿Kyle porque?! –exclamó el castaño alarmado.

–porque así le dolerá al culón, además lo devolverán...

…

–en la mañana, sano y salvo, quizás un poco asustado y desorientado, ¿pero a quién mierda le importa?, solo es una broma inofensiva, no les vendría nada mal.

–… ¿prometes que no le pasará nada? –inquirió Kenneth.

–absolutamente.

–bueno, pues hazlo.

Tanto Token como Cartman asintieron y entraron a la aplicación para dar los datos de las "victimas" que serían "secuestradas".

Luego de lograr su cometido volvieron a la sala, actuando como si nada.

–así que… ¿Kyle vendrá? –preguntó Clyde.

–sí, está en el aeropuerto, seguro ya llegará, ¿y Tweek? –continuó Kenny.

–pues también está allí, espero que se apresure.

Ambos culpables del hecho rieron disimuladamente y los cómplices se veían preocupados. Butters al llegar con ellos siguió siendo ajeno a toda la situación.

Es solo una broma inocente al Team rival, ¿no? ¿Qué consecuencias tendría?

* * *

 **En el aeropuerto…**

–Bien, lo haremos rápido…que coincidencia, las dos "victimas" están aquí–dijo un encapuchado a otro mientras veían a lo lejos a las dos personas que debían "secuestrar"

Estaban seguros que eran ellos, puesto que de todos los pasajeros que bajaban, solo dos encajaban con las descripciones dadas: un rubio exageradamente paranoico y adicto al café, mientras el otro denotaba ser algo nerd, adicto al Facebook, pelirrojo y ¿judío?

–será mejor que nos apuremos o no celebraremos la navidad tampoco.

–rápido, ponte tu disfraz y llévate en tu auto a uno, yo me encargaré del otro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad no sé de donde salió la idea pero salió XD.**

 **Bueno, como me atrasé, y quería escribir algo para esta fecha y subirla mucho antes, no me demoraré nada en actualizar y es que quiero hacerlo como en nuestro mismo espacio temporal, quizás mañana subiría el "día 25"y sí, finalizará en año nuevo y un día Despues actualizaré el otro fic.**

 **Bueno, si les gustó quisiera saber su opinión o duda en sus lindos review y si no, agradezco que se hayan dado el tiempo de haberlo leído, eso se aprecia.**

 **PD: luego les diré a qué se debe la ira de Token n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, que tal, ¿Cómo la están pasando estas fechas festivas?, espero que bien!**

 **Bueno, me atrasé un poco pero aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **25 de diciembre**

Oh, finalmente el esperado día de navidad llegó, aquel en el que al fin los pequeños pueden abrir sus regalos traídos por Santa o al menos los que aún creen en él, pues por ello se portaron bien todo el año, mientras los niños que eran más afortunados en lo económico no necesitaban comportarse y tenían un regalo asegurado debajo del árbol a pesar de ser unos cretinos con la sociedad. Además finalmente la pesadilla de las compras había teminado y ahora solo le seguirían los días de reembolso de regalos no deseados y hasta quizá seguir pasándola en familia hasta año nuevo, disfrutando cada minuto hasta que llegara el momento de partir.

Desgraciadamente, no siempre se recibe buenas noticias ese día y nuestros protagonistas eran la prueba de ello.

Los jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, pues anoche tomaron un poco-mucho - e hicieron un pequeño escándalo, no tan grave como para que los vecinos tuvieran que quejarse.

– ¿ya es de día? –preguntó lo obvio el castaño al sentir en sus los rayos le luz sobre sus parpados percatándose de que ya era de día.

Vio todo el desastre de comida chatarra y latas de bebidas alcohólicas que habían hecho, rió un poco recordando algo de lo que pasó, mas luego aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro al percatarse de algo sumamente importante.

– ¡chicos, despierten! –gritó a todo pulmón, todos se sobresaltaron y cayeron al suelo.

– ¡joder, idiota, ¿Qué coño quieres?!–protestó Cartman.

–ocurre que nos emborrachamos y olvidamos algo importante, ¿llegaron los chicos?

– ¿Quiénes?

–Terrance y Philiph–dijo con sarcasmo– ¡Kyle y Tweek, culón!

– ¡no me digas culón, hijo de puta! –Se paró y se estiró un poco–Kyle seguro ya llegó, pero el vibrador humano no llegará jajaja.

– ¡No es gracioso…tranquilo Clyde, quizás llegaron pero nos dejaron aquí por malicia!–se le ocurrió a Token.

Todos, con algo de temor, se dirigieron a todas las habitaciones buscando alguna señal de que ellos llegaron, mas no hallaron nada que indicara aquello.

– ¡No están aquí, deberíamos dar aviso a las autoridades, seguro algo les pasó!–pidió el amante de los tacos, pero más por su rubio amigo.

–tampoco Kyle, oh Dios–dijo con |temor Butters.

– ¡Jajaja!–rió estruendosamente Cartman llamando la atención de todos– ¡los jodimos, les hicimos una broma y cayeron jajaja!

– ¿Qué quieres decir, bola de grasa?

– ¡lo obvio, marica, nosotros hicimos que se preocuparan en vano y desaparecimos a Tweek!

– ¡¿Cómo?!

–solo era una broma, deberían ver la cara que ambos pusieron, estaban con ganas de llorar y llamar a las autoridades, pero no pasó nada, idiotas.

– ¿Dónde lo tienes?–preguntó con enfado Token.

– ¡yo no lo tengo, le pagué a unos tipos para que lo secuestraran de mentiras jajaja!

–pues al parecer no serás el único que ría, jodido idiota, porque nosotros también sabemos dónde está Kyle.

–claro que no, él seguramente pasó la noche en su casa o algo así–dijo confiado el culón.

–…Cartman, de hecho no, acabo de llamar a sus padres y dijeron que él no fue a su casa, así que digamos que está aquí con nosotros o nos meteremos en un gran lío–dijo Kenny, quien por la preocupación había llamado a la casa del judío hace instantes.

Al escuchar eso, el "fuertecito" se enfureció y tomó del cuello de la camisa al afroamericano.

– ¡más te vale que me digas donde está!

– ¡relájate, imbécil, les gastamos la misma broma así que…!

–Volverán sanos y salvos en unos minutos, ¡eso es!–dijeron al unísono y optaron por calmarse.

–Bueno, será mejor que desayunemos en lo que llegan y dejemos de pelear–concilió el fan de hello Kitty y todos asintieron, para luego seguirlo a la cocina.

Al acabar el desayuno, que constaba solo en más comida chatarra y dulces, se dispusieron a esperar en la sala. De tanta preocupación ni siquiera abrieron los regalos que habían traído para celebrar la navidad ellos también.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y las horas…más horas.

– ¿a qué hora se supone que tenían que regresarlos? –preguntó algo preocupado Token.

–se supone que ocho de la mañana en punto–dijo Kenny también algo ansioso–no puede ser, ya es medio día y aun no los traen, eso no es nada profesional.

–oh Dios, espero que se den prisa, esto está empezando a asustarme–opinó por su parte el rubio menor.

–Tranquilo, Leo, no pasará nada, ya verás–lo abrazó el inmortal para reconfortarlo, a lo que él contrario se sonrojó.

Siguieron esperando hasta que el enorme reloj de la sala indicó que ya era dos de la tarde, por la preocupación no almorzaron y comenzaron a llamar al número de contacto en la aplicación. En las primeras llamadas nadie contestó y en las últimas se indicaba que…el número era inexistente.

– ¡mierda, ¿Por qué carajo llamaste a esos estúpidos de la aplicación, pedazo de idiota?! –gruñó Cartman completamente fúrico.

– ¡tú también los llamaste y fuiste el culpable principal de todo esto, me hiciste enfadar y ahora estás pagando por ello! –se defendió el afroamericano.

De repente la atención se concentró en la puerta de entrada, puesto a que oyeron que el timbre sonó. Todos corrieron pensando que había ocurrido un milagro de navidad y que habían recuperado a sus amigos…mas eso cambió cuando no vieron a nadie en la puerta. Token se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero Kenny se percató de algo.

– ¡Chicos, miren!–se agachó y recogió la caja que estaba sobre el tapete de bienvenida– ¿Qué es esto? –rápidamente la abrió y vio dos celulares en ella, al encenderlos se percataron que eran…– ¡los celulares de los chicos…rápido, busquen quien…!–mas no completó la oración pues el vehículo sospechoso, que estaba estacionado a unos metros, partió con una velocidad increíble a quien sabe dónde.

– ¡hijo de puta, ¿adonde vas?! –el culón quiso alcanzarlo, pero no logró más que cansarse por el esfuerzo.

– ¡miren, hay una nota! –avisó Token al ver una hoja en la caja, que al desdoblarla rezaba: "chúpenme las bolas, maricas, me quedaré con sus amigos y para que vean que no soy malo, les entrego este presente de navidad…quizás los últimos recuerditos que tendrán de ellos" –mierda, deben estar jodiendome–se golpeó en la cara con frustración.

Todos entraron a la casa y se desesperaron aún más. Por idiotas habían perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos y ahora…no sabían si para siempre.

–oh Dios, Craig va a matarnos, Token–sentenció Clyde con bastante miedo.

–Stan nunca nos perdonará el que hayamos desaparecido a su mejor amigo de toda la vida–dijo por su parte el inmortal con pesar–oigan, ¿a qué se refieren con que Craig los matará?, a poco él sentía algo por Tweek.

–jejeje–rió con nerviosismo el castaño–no queríamos decirle nada a nadie pero…la verdad es que luego de que nos hayamos distanciado, Craig y Tweek decidieron seguir con su relación y resulta que se enamoraron de verdad y lo mejor de todo era que no lo hicieron por presión social–tragó duro–además Craig llegará uno de estos días con una sorpresa para él.

– ¿de qué se trata esa sorpresa?

–no lo sé, pero ha de ser algo bastante grande como para no venir con Tweek.

– ¡Lo tengo…habrá que conseguirle otro novio parecido!–concluyó el culón.

– ¡¿tienes mierda en la cabeza o qué?, él se dará cuenta, nos arrancará las bolas y nos asesinará lentamente…o al menos a ustedes…Token, vámonos a Taití con tus padres!

–no nos dejarán solos en esto, también perdimos a nuestro amigo por culpa suya, así que tenemos que encontrarlos juntos.

De repente oyeron como uno de los celulares sonaba. Clyde con algo de miedo se acercó y lo tomó, al ver de quien provenía la llamada palideció…

–es Craig…

– ¡es sencillo, solo no contesten, maricas!

– ¡Tenemos que hacerlo o se preocupará y vendrá justo ahora!–tragó duro, pulsó el botón verde en la pantalla táctil para responder la llamada y luego la puso en altavoz.

– _¿Qué pasa, Tweek, porque carajo no contestas el teléfono?, te dije que…_

–hola, Craig.

– _¿Clyde? ¿Por qué mierda contestas tú y no Tweek?_

–es que está preparando la… ¿cena?

– _¿estas tratando como sirviente a mi novio?_

– ¡no, es solo que…está ayudando a Butters en la cocina! ¡Sí, eso es, Butters está haciendo todo solo, Tweek solo lo está viendo!

– _en ese caso, quiero que conteste ahora, pásamelo._

Clyde había metido la pata y ahora no sabía que hacer, así que le dio el celular a Token y él se lo dio al inmortal y todos hicieron como si el celular fuera una bomba. Desgraciadamente cayó en las manos de Butters y él por el miedo no supo que más hacer.

– ¿y ahora que hago? –preguntó con temor.

–Finge su voz, ¡deprisa!–ordenó el afroamericano.

Butters carraspeó un poco la garganta y trató de imitar lo mejor que pudo la voz del cafeinomano.

– ¿Craig?

– _y pensé que yo era el frío de la relación, Tweekers. Ahora sí responde, ¿Por qué no me llamaste como quedamos?_

–mmm e-estaba dormido.

– _pensé que jamás dormías más de tres horas, además suenas extraño._

–estoy m-mal de la garganta, cof–tosió un poco.

– _está bien, solo llamaba para avisarte que llegaré el veintinueve a South Park. Ahora pásame con el idiota de Clyde._

Así hizo.

– ¿Todo en orden?–preguntó el amante de los tacos con temor.

– _pues sí…bueno, como te has portado bien e hiciste todo lo que te pedí, y como eres mi mejor amigo, te diré cuál es la sorpresa, querías saberlo tanto, ¿no?_

–no, amigo, así está bien.

– _no, te lo contaré de todos modos…le pediré a Tweek que se case conmigo_ –todos se sorprendieron al escuchar una confesión tan íntima, al parecer Craig sí tenía sentimientos–… _por eso no fui con él, porque_ _aún estoy trabajando para conseguir el poco dinero que me falta para comprar el anillo. Ahora que lo sabes. no arruines la sorpresa o te corto las bolas. Ah sí, y más te vale que esté bien para cuando llegue._

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– _porque me dijo que estaba mal de la garganta, así que más te vale que se la cures…adiós_ –cortó la llamada.

Lejos de estar molesto, simplemente miró al vació. Todos se quedaron en silencio, definitivamente la habían cagado y esa llamada solo hizo que se sintieran peor, pues aunque Craig siempre ha sido un hijo de puta, no merecía que le hicieran algo así.

– ¡Pero que cursi se volvió el bastardo!–rompió el silencio Cartman con su típica falta de tacto.

– ¡eres una mierda, ¿lo sabías?, una cosa es que me hayas jodido a mí, pero algo muy diferente es que le hayas hecho daño a uno de mis amigos!

–cálmate, Token–pidió Clyde.

– ¡no, al carajo, voy a decirle sus verdades de una maldita vez a este pedazo de mierda! –lo encaró con furia.

– ¿de qué está hablando, Cartman? –preguntó Kenny.

–no lo sé.

– ¡claro que lo sabes, tú te quedaste con mi beca, hablaste mierda de mí antes de que fuera a mi entrevista en una de las universidades más importantes solo porque sabias que me aceptarían!

– ¡tú tienes dinero, Token, no necesitabas una jodida beca, así que deja de llorar por eso, marica, ya supéralo!

– ¡no era cuestión de dinero, culón, solo quería hacer algo por mi cuenta y cagaste mi oportunidad…pero lo peor que has hecho es hacer esa llamada!

– ¡tú también desapareciste al judío!

– ¡¿y eso en que te afecta?, a ti no te preocupa nadie más que tú mismo…además, por más que te duela todos aquí sabemos que Kyle preferiría cien veces a Stan antes que a ti!

– ¡retráctate!

– ¡¿o qué?!...vaya tenía razón–rió un poco–te duele saber que secuestraron a Kyle y que jamás volverá.

Solo el sonido de una mochila cayendo al suelo hizo que dejaran de lado su pelea. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, de dónde provenía el sonido…

Era Stan…

Rápidamente desviaron la mirada con tal de no encararlo. Maldición, habían olvidado cerrar bien la puerta, o aún peor…que él llegaría.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Kyle fue secuestrado?...dime que estas bromeando.

Se vieron entre sí, sabían que no podían decir parte de la verdad, porque eso los haría quedar peor.

–Amigo…tienes que ser fuerte…–se acercó Kenneth a él–…lo que oíste es verdad...Kyle y Tweek fueron secuestrados.

Stan no podía estar más en shock, por su mente pasaron varios recuerdos con su mejor amigo…

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, no lo vio por tres jodidos años y ahora que le emocionaba la idea de verlo de nuevo, ¿pasa esta desgracia?

Cartman por su parte solo sintió ira al verlo así de preocupado…el hippie no era quien para corresponder a los sentimiento del judío, el muy imbécil ya tenía a Wendy, ¿no?

* * *

 **En algún lugar que aún se desconoce…**

–jefe, sé que quedamos en obedecerlo siempre, pero no sabemos que puedan hacer los clientes que pidieron el secuestro de esos dos tipos…es decir, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos?, si los seguimos manteniendo cautivos quizás manden policías o…–preguntó uno con preocupación.

– ¡Silencio, no es momento de que se pongan maricas, necesito que de verdad me juren lealtad o los mato a balazos!–los apuntó con una pistola–pero para que se sientan más tranquilos bola de niñitas…les aviso que sí tengo interés en uno de ellos.

– ¿y porque conservamos al otro?

–porqué quiero.

– ¿entonces podemos cobrárnoslo por lo de la noche anterior?

– ¿Cobrarles porque?

–bueno, es que esos dos no son lo que parecen, el adicto a la cocaína me rompió la nariz y me pateó en las bolas ayer, algo me dice que sabía pelear.

–entonces tengo suerte porque al menos el judío solo me rompió la nariz.

– ¡cierren la boca, idiotas! ¡No, no pueden cobrar venganza porque todavía los necesito vivos e ilesos!...es hora de hablar con ellos de una vez.

Salió de su oficina, seguido por sus dos secuaces, y se dirigió al sótano del edificio, lugar perfecto para mantener a un par de víctimas de secuestro encerradas. Todo estaba oscuro, o al menos hasta que encendió la luz. La habitación se veía bastante grotesca y desagradable.

–vaya, han de estar bastante asustados ¿no, chicos?

– ¿Cómo carajo podemos estar asustados si ni siquiera podemos ver el desagradable lugar en el que estamos, idiota? –protestó el pelirrojo.

Y en efecto, estaba con los ojos vendados, sentado en una silla, con las manos atadas detrás de la espaldera de la misma y los pies también.

– ¡y-yo si e-estoy asustado, gah, no nos mates!

En iguales condiciones, pero a una distancia un poco alejada, estaba su rubio y paranoico amigo.

–no seas marica, Tweek. Seguro nos ataron porque saben que los haríamos mierda si estamos libres…incluso te apuesto que el secuestrador es un idiota inexperto que aún vive con su madre.

– ¡Jesús, K-Kyle harás que nos maten!

–lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para confirmarlo…tú eres Kyle Broflovski!

–… ¿y tú cómo sabes mi nombre?

–te daré una pista…porque soy alguien al que tú y tus amigos le arruinaron la vida.

–…no lo sé, está difícil, sí es cosa del pasado seguro no eres importante.

–… ¿eso crees?–apretó sus puños con ira– ¿no reconoces mi voz?

–no, idiota. Espera, se me ocurrió una idea ¡¿Qué te parece si me facilitas las cosas y me quitas de una vez esta maldita venda que huele a orina de los ojos?! –estaba cabreado por el olor.

–Como gustes–sonrió con malicia y así hizo– ¿ahora si me reconoces?

–…no–negó.

– ¡Joder, seguro me reconocerías si no hubiera pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en prisiones por tú culpa!–vio que el pelirrojo todavía seguía confundido y eso solo acrecentó su ira– ¡maldición, soy Trent Boyett!

– ¡¿Trent Boyett?! –se alarmó.

– ¡sí, soy yo, hasta que al fin me reconoces, carajo, ¿Cómo puedes no recordar a la persona a quien le cagaste la vida?!–de repente notó que el rubio tenía algo en las manos–espera, ¿Qué carajo haces?

– ¡n-nada, gah!

El matón se le acercó por detrás y se percató de que él tenía una navaja con la que trataba de cortar la soga del amarre disimuladamente.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esto?–vio a sus matones compañeros y ellos solo se encogieron de hombros– no me digas que… ¿estabas preparado para un secuestro?

– ¡n-no, lo juro, ngh no sé nada!

– ¡revísenlo! –ordenó y sus subordinados obedecieron.

– ¡gah, ¿Qué hacen ngh pervertidos?!

– ¡revísenlo sin propasarse, maldición así si nos atrapan no será violación, joder, no son nada profesionales!

Y luego de que lo revisaran los matones sustrajeron varias herramientas ocultas en sus bolsillos y en algunas partes de la ropa.

–ok, ahora a lo que iba…me pertenecen por ahora.

–espera, ¿Cómo sabias nuestra ubicación exacta? –preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

–por esta aplicación que yo hice y administro, al parecer alguien pidió que los secuestráramos

– ¿te pagan por secuestrar?, ¡eso es ilegal!

–era de mentiras, pero digamos que todo se revirtió cuando vi que se trataba de ti.

– ¿y por qué yo precisamente?

–porque al tenerte en mi poder hago que los otros tres sufran.

–lamento arruinar tus planes pero creo que a ellos no les importará un carajo que me hayan secuestrado.

–a Stan sí.

–Sigue soñando…–desvió la mirada–perdimos contacto hace años y seguramente hasta se olvidó de mí–dijo con algo de tristeza.

–t-te entiendo, creo que C-Craig solo me utilizó y planeó t-terminar conmigo frente a todos…por e-eso se distanció de mí estos días…

–lo siento, no sabía que eran pareja, te diría felicidades pero supongo que no hay nada que celebrar… ¡hey suéltanos un instante aunque solo para darnos apoyo!

–de ninguna manera, ya sé que planean hacer pero no funcionará…llévenlos a la celda que les preparamos.

– ¿celda?

–es una cárcel abandonada, griten todo lo que quieran, nadie los escuchará porque estamos a varios kilómetros de South Park…lejos de la civilización.

–no somos niñitas, idiota, ya lo sabemos.

–Sabelotodo–maldijo por lo bajo y se fue, hablar con esos dos le había provocado una jaqueca.

Los dos matones nuevamente los sedaron con pañuelos empapados con cloroformo y los llevaron a la celda que les tenían preparados, todo con tal de no ser lastimados otra vez.

Trent por su parte se dispuso a cumplir la otra parte de su plan, por lo que sacó su celular y realizó una llamada.

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **No tardaré esta vez en subir el próximo capítulo, ya saben, este fic tiene que finalizarse en año nuevo.**

 **Bueno, respondiendo a sus reviews:**

 **KyleTestaburger:** _¡Saludos, espero que hayas disfrutado la actualización!_

 **Kaoni** rk:¡ _a mí también me gusta escribir de las festividades, gracias por opinar y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3!_

 **Gracias también a quienes pusieron de favorito y siguen el fanfic, eso se aprecia y mucho ;3**

 **PD: como ven, no siempre se respetarán las fechas en la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3: tragedia

**Bueno, nuevamente me atrasé, pero espero que disfruten el capítulo n.n. como dice su nombre, es el más dramático de todos.**

* * *

Los días que siguieron a la más esperada festividad, navidad, no fueron nada importantes, después de todo, todos vuelven al trabajo para seguir con su vida normal, o al menos hasta que llega la próxima fecha festiva esperada con mucho afán. Hoy solo es un día como cualquiera… pero no para nuestros protagonistas.

 **28 de diciembre**

Habían pasado pocos días después del secuestro.

Hace dos días fue recibida la primera llamada del captor y lo cierto es que nadie estaba preparado para recibir una llamada como esa.

* * *

Flash back ( **26 de diciembre** )

Ninguno de ellos había dormido, todos estaban esperando en la sala. Butters estaba que no aguantaba el sueño y terminó reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Kenny, que lejos de verse molesto, decidió cubrirlo con una manta cercana y abrazarlo, realmente lo compadecía o eso quería creer, después de todo, por muy puta que todos lo creyeran, era una gran persona.

Todos se pusieron en alerta cuando sonó el teléfono, pero fueron Stan y Cartman quienes se pelearon por responderla, ganando el pelinegro.

– _vaya, que desesperados estaban, así que realmente les importan sus amigos._

– ¿Dónde los tienes, maldito?

– _muy lejos de lo que podrías imaginar, Stan._

–… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

– _mejor te ahorro todas las explicaciones y dejo que te las dé tu mejor amiguito…Kyle._

Al pelinegro le dio un escalofrió al oír su nombre y más al imaginar que volvería a escuchar su voz…ahora se sentía privilegiado, como nunca antes.

– ¡Kyle, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿ese hijo de puta no te hizo nada?!¡Dime que estas bien, por favor!

– _tranquilo, Stan, solo me dieron el celular para decirte el nombre del secuestrador…_

– ¡¿tranquilizarme?, en cuanto sepa quién es voy a matarlo! –gritó impacientado por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba su amigo.

– _te dije que te callaras, esto no es un juego…él tiene un arma en este instante y está en mi cabeza, puede matarme si lo provocas._

 _–_ _¡Dile una maldita vez quien soy o ya sabes lo que te espera!–exigió el otro._

 _–_ _¡Es Trent Boyett, Stan, él es quien nos tiene a mí y a Tweek!–dijo un poco más alterado._

A Marsh se le paró el corazón al escuchar aquello…no podía ser verdad.

 _–_ _ahora que sabes quién soy sabrás de lo que soy capaz…pero de antemano te advierto que lo que le hice a Butters no será nada comparado con lo que puedo hacerle a Kyle–respondió el matón._

– ¡no le hagas nada, hare lo que digas!

Cartman impacientado por la escasa parte de la conversación que escuchaba, puso la llamada en altavoz.

 _–_ _van a seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra si no quieres que lo mate, porque ya sabes que lo de Kyle es muy personal._

– ¡¿entonces porque tienes a Tweek cautivo también?!¡Déjalo libre!

 _–_ _así que pusieron la conversación en altavoz–se oyó una risa–tú debes ser Token Black, amigo de este lindo rubiecito–rió un poco más–sé que tienes dinero, por eso no lo dejé ir, pero ganas no me faltan de matarlo._

– ¡dejame hablar con él!

 _–_ _como quieras, saluda Tweek…_

 _–_ _¡¿Token?, ngh, creo que mi pesadilla se hizo real, de verdad piensan matarme!_

–calmate, amigo, eso no va a pasar…pásame con el secuestrador.

 _–_ _¿te cansaste de hablar con él?_

– ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarlo libre?

 _–_ _así que directo al grano…bueno, no pienso soltar a uno y al otro no, quiero la recompensa por ambos porque a mis secuaces les costaron traerlos hasta aquí, así que como sé que el dinero no es nada para alguien tan rico como tú…quiero veinte mil dólares por cada uno de ellos._

– ¡¿cuarenta mil?!

– _y esa no es la mejor parte–rió–los quiero hasta el veintiocho de diciembre y sin policías._

–eso es poco tiempo.

– _pues tendrán que hacerlo porque para mi es más fácil matarlos justo ahora y no pienso regatear._

–bien, los tendras, pero danos mas tiempo…

 _–_ _ya di mi oferta, ahora cumplanla o los celulares serán los únicos recuerdos que tendrán de ellos._

* * *

 **Fin del flash back**

Casi nada ha cambiado…

Stan aún ignoraba las llamadas de Wendy por el hecho de que le preocupaba la situación, quería encontrar la manera de también apoyar con la suma de dinero, pero ¿Cómo?, se dedico tanto a planear algo con los chicos que casi no dormia ni comia, solo quería ver a Kyle aunque sea una vez mas.

Kenny desde la llamada, al verlo tan preocupado decidió darle el celular de su mejor amigo. Cosa que le hizo sentir mejor…lo atesoró como nunca antes, y quien no, si era de su mejor amigo y la persona más importante en su vida.

Luego de estar pensando, por curiosidad abrió algunos archivos del aparato, donde vio varias de las fotos de su amigo…si que seguía tan lindo como siempre, no había cambiado mucho a como lo recordaba…

Importándole poco lo que pensaba, y es que el juicio abandonó su ser, se dirigió a los mensajes donde vio varios que se dirigían a su persona y que el no se dignó en leer. Estos decían:

"deberíamos vernos en navidad, sería grandioso, ya siento que el estudio me esta jodiendo el cerebro, necesitamos un respiro, amigo"

"Así que no respondes, ¿eh? Carajo, Stan me lo voy a tomar personal si es que no vienes este año nuevo, estarán los demás, vamos, no te hagas del rogar"

"feliz San Valentín, aunque no entiendo que tienen de felices si estoy solo y la mayoría está pasándola con sus parejas…no pienses que soy acosador pero Kenny me dijo que rompiste con Wendy así que pensé que podríamos pasarla juntos, ya sabes, como amigos, claro"

"¡Me gustas, Stan!...jajaja, caíste, es día de los inocentes, ojala que al leer esto me respondas de una jodida vez"

Luego de leer esos mensajes enviados y no leidos se sintió aun peor… ¿lo había ignorado tanto tiempo?, ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza en ese entonces?

Siguió con los mensajes no enviados, de esos que se guardaban en el borrador.

"de hecho eso no es del todo falso…siempre me gustaste no me di cuenta hasta hace poco, me siento vacio porque ya no tengo a mi mejor amigo a mi lado y ni siquiera me manda un maldito saludo…creo que soy un idiota al pensar que me contestarás mis mensajes"

"te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños…otra vez, que buen amigo eres Stan…pero que mierda…te amo aunque me ignores"

Ese fue el que lo hizo sentirse como una completa mierda, su rebeldía y nuevos amigos le habían hecho olvidarse del más imporante de todos. Hasta él podía sentir el dolor que el sintió puesto que luego de ese no vio otro mensaje enviado a él.

Con más curiosidad leyó los que enviaba a las demás personas, pero la mayoría tenían oraciones como "estoy ocupado con mis estudios" o "prefiero estar solo estas fechas"

Mientras tanto los demás estaban en la sala planeando un complicado plan de rescate, ideado por Cartman, que obviamente no funcionaria, oyeron que alguien tocó la puerta con desesperación. Token abrió la puerta y sin mas la persona entró como si de su casa se tratase.

– ¿Dónde está Stan?

–Por alla–dijo asustado por ver a la fémina hecha una fiera, luego la guio al living.

– ¿Stan porque coño no me contestas las llamadas ni los mensajes? –preguntó fúrica la pelinegra, mas este la ignoro por seguir planeando el rescate de su mejor amigo en su mente.

–carajo–enfurecida le dio una cachetada–Stan no me ignores.

–au–se sobó– ¿no entiendes que esto es importante?

– ¿qué es más importante que tu novia?

–secuestraron a mi mejor amigo ya no tengo tiempo para una novia así que vete no necesito poder mas tiempo.

– ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

–a que terminamos Wendy, aquí y ahora.

–oh no, no puedes, esta noche teníamos una cena con tus padres y darles la sorpresa.

–Pues eso no pasará.

Todos miraban la escena callados y atentos, sabían que si alguien decía algo fuera de lugar Testaburger lo noquearía. Cartman más que nada, estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

–oye, no puedes romper con ella en estas fechas–trató de intervenir.

–ya lo hice.

–pues no me duele…porque hasta yo sabía que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando, solo me facilitaste las cosas, idiota–lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue sin decir más.

Token y Clyde solo rodaron los ojos, Butters estaba aún sorprendido. Kenny simplemente le dedico una mirada de "al fin lo hiciste". Cartman se enojó porque eso significaba que el hippie si podría estar con Kyle.

Luego de aquella escena decidieron volver a lo suyo. Token, al ver que las ideas no funcionarían, optó por intentar llamar a sus padres…era la única posibilidad de conseguir el dinero…mas cuando lo logró solo recibió un…

–no podemos darte ese dinero, ¿Quién nos lo devolverá?, después de todo, ya gastamos bastante en tu universidad como para nadar derrochando así como así.

Esa llamada fue la que le cerró las puertas.

Si bien se empeñaron el día de ayer en conseguir el dinero por sus propios medios, aún faltaba…solo llegaban a la cantidad de veinte mil dólares.

El siguiente paso fue llamar a la policía de una vez por todas. Esperaron conseguir algo con ello, pero como eran tan idiotas para cumplir su trabajo, solo empeoraron las cosas.

Ese fue el peor error que pudieron cometer, quizás por el cansancio y frustración.

 _––_ _así que fueron tan tontos como para llamar a la policía–dijo Trent en otra llamada que se escuchaba en la mansión por altavoz._

Se había enterado.

–no lo hicimos.

 _–_ _¡ya me avisaron mis secuaces, mojones!_

–pero si eres tú, Trent Boyett, nunca aprendes, ¿acaso quieres volver a la cárcel? –preguntó el torpe oficial a cargo.

– ¿Qué hace? –preguntó Stan casi al borde de la ira.

– _jamás volveré a ese horrible lugar…desobedecieron, saben cuál será su castigo, ¿verdad?_

– ¡le tocas un pelo al judío y te corto las bolas! –amenazó Cartman en vano.

– _no se los pienso devolver, maricas, me desobedecieron y pidieron ayuda a quien más odio, no imagino la cara que ustedes están poniendo en este instante…pero se los aseguro, con esto tengo saldada la cuenta, incluso es mejor que el dinero que querían ofrecerme…primero vas tú, rubiecito, ¿quieres decir algo antes de morir?_

 _–_ _n-no se sientan mal, chicos…s-sé que fue un reto difícil…p-pero ngh solo quiero que le digan a Craig que a pesar de que haya jugado conmigo…lo amo–se le derramaron algunas lágrimas al decir aquello._

Para antes de que Token y Clyde pudieran refutar la errónea idea que se había formado su amigo, Trent volvió a coger la llamada.

 _–_ _que cursi…Kyle, ¿algo que decir, pequeña mierda?_

 _–_ _sí…algo para Stan._

Cartman sintió rabia otra vez, como siempre allí estaba el favorito del judío, el príncipe que esta vez no pudo salvarlo pero que aun así se lleva todo el crédito…odiaba decir que se lo gano, pero es que era la verdad.

–Siempre traté de cuidarte y ahora no pude hacer nada para salvarte–dijo con la voz quebrada el pelinegro.

– _oye, como dijo Tweek era difícil salir de esta…son cosas que pasan y aunque no se quien hizo esto, supongo que fue por algo…y es que hace mucho que no pagamos por lo que hicimos…_

 _–_ _Tic tac–insistió desesperado el captor._

– _Stan, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte y que jamás me atreví._

–no es necesario, ya lo leí en tu celular…lo sé todo…no tienes idea de cuánto quería verte en navidad, una vez más…para decirte tantas cosas….fui un cretino y un idiota…perdóname…–finalmente rompió a llorar.

– _Estas perdonado_ –lloró tambien–c _arajo, ahora estoy sentimental por tu culpa…pero creo que no importa ya que es la despedida…como estoy seguro de que la llamada esta en altavoz, me despido también de ustedes chicos._

– ¡no!

…

Y la llamada se cortó. Ambos culpables de la idea simplemente se quedaron en silencio, con impotencia mientras esperaban lo peor. Los cómplices en cambio se sintieron culpables por no decirles a los afectados de tan atroz plan, dos de ellos incluso lloraban pero ninguno como Stan. La policía simplemente se fue al ver que no pudieron lograr salvarlos, por no decir arruinar catastróficamente la situación.

* * *

 **A varios kilómetros de allí…**

Parados frente a su captor en aquella sucia habitación, después de haber estado casi varios días sin comer y encerrados en aquella sucia celda, de la cual sabían no escaparían, o al menos Kyle de ello estuvo seguro desde el primer instante, esperaban su fin.

Al parecer tratar de encontrarle el humor a esto no fue suficiente.

–Finalmente llegó el momento–sonrió con malicia y ordenó a ambos secuaces que les apuntaran con el arma en la cabeza a cada uno–asumiré que dijeron sus últimas palabras en aquella llamada…ahora sí hasta nunca.

Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que se acercara el momento…

¡BANG! ….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **29 de diciembre…**

La policía se encontraba nuevamente en la casa, luego de haber arruinado todo el plan con su torpeza, solo para dar la noticia final y que tanto temían.

–encontramos dos cadáveres en la mañana, sus rasgos corresponden a todos los que ustedes mencionaron, ahora están en la morgue y necesitamos que vayan a reconocerlos cuanto antes–dijo el oficial tranquilamente, como si nada.

Eso les causó tanto coraje, pero fueron Stan, Cartman y Token los que se sentían capaces de asesinar al oficial y a sus compañeros incluso, por su fortuna Butters y Clyde hicieron que se escaparan rápido ya que no querían que sus amigos fueran a prisión y mas en un momento como este.

Todavía no querían creer lo que estaba pasando, a un día de año nuevo y ya tenían catastroficas noticias…no se sentían fuertes ni para culparse siquiera y más cuando Marsh seguía ajeno a su secreto.

–será mejor que salgamos de esta duda en cuanto antes–propuso el afroamericano.

– ¡¿de qué hablas?!¡Es obvio que son ellos, jodido idiota! –protestó Cartman.

–estoy de acuerdo con Token…eso no está del todo confirmado, lo único que nos queda es ir a reconocerlos y…esperar que no sea verdad…–concilió Kenny–lo mejor será que vayas tú a reconocer el supuesto cadáver de Kyle, Stan.

– ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser él?!–se quejó el culón con un deje de frustracion.

–porque sí, Cartman, además el ya vio sus fotos y el cómo mejor amigo tiene derecho a ello…en cuanto a Tweek…

–Ninguno de los dos puede ir a reconocerlo–sentenció el afroamericano–Clyde y yo no lo vimos en años...el celular no tenía ni una sola imagen, seguro le quitaron la memoria por lo que…tendremos que decirle a Craig la verdad de una vez por todas…

Todos asintieron inconformes con aquello, pero era lo mejor.

Así llegó a su fin la mañana y esperaron a Craig hasta la tarde del mismo día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tucker había llegado finalmente al pueblo y se había dirigido directo a la mansión de su amigo, pero llegaría algo diferente a como lo reconocían, pues esta vez podía apreciarse un brillo que jamás vieron en sus ojos. Sabían la respuesta a aquello, seguramente se debía al anillo en su bolsillo.

Al ser recibido por sus amigos los notó algo extraño, pidió llamar a su novio, desde hoy prometido, mas ellos no obedecieron y solo le pidieron que se sentase, incluso Butters le trajo un vaso con agua…por alguna razón sentía que algo malo había pasado…

–es una jodida broma, ¿verdad?

Trataba de aun mantener su semblante frio que siempre tenía, más fue inútil, pero lejos de llorar solo se levantó con furia en contra de ellos no creyendo lo que oía.

Tweek no podía estar secuestrado… ¡no podía!...

Pero la peor noticia fue la que vino después.

– ¡perdónanos…no pudimos conseguir el dinero!–suplicó su amigo amante de los tacos al borde del llanto.

Y el golpe final…

–dices que…él…

–ya es muy tarde…y necesitamos que vayas a reconocer el cuerpo–pidió Token.

Con esas palabras se destruyó el mundo que le había costado crear…Aquello que tanto había luchado por merecer y ganarse por sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos ahora estaban esperando a que llegase el técnico de la morgue para darles la orden de pasar.

– ¿Todos vienen a reconocer los últimos dos cadáveres que llegaron? –preguntó rápidamente el hombrecillo al llegar donde ellos.

–No, solo ellos dos–avisó el inmortal, puesto que tanto Stan como Craig estaban mudos como para decir algo.

–Bien, pasen por aquí por favor–los guió a ambos a la habitación donde estaban los cadáveres.

Al pasar por los pasillos varios recuerdos de toda una vida pasaron por sus mentes y se agolpaban más y más en sus cabezas, tenían las respiraciones agitadas, pero Craig claramente estaba peor que Stan, quizás debieron tomar un tiempo para decírselo con calma, pero sabían que necesitaban esclarecer la duda lo más rápido posible.

Finalmente al llegar a aquella fúnebre habitación, solamente captaron su atención dos camillas que sostenían dos siluetas de cuerpos cubiertas con un manto negro, al igual que todas.

–estas son…

Stan quiso tomarse un tiempo para llenarse de valor, mas Craig ordenó que lo dejaran ver de una vez.

Y así fue…

* * *

 **Se que no fue la gran cosa pero tratare de que el próxima sea mejor, hoy en la noche ojala lo finalice ;3**

 **Son tres de la mañana en mi país, que loca soy por actualizar a esta hora.**


	4. Chapter 4

En ese mismo instante, su corazón se detuvo, no sabía que decir luego de los más duros segundos de su vida…vio al cadáver, un joven rubio con los ojos cerrados muerto por herida de bala. El del chullo llenó de ira y frustración.

– ¡Esta debe ser una jodida broma…no es él!–refutó.

– ¡¿Qué?!–Stan al escuchar eso, destapó el otro cadáver al instante– ¡¿qué carajo?, este tampoco es Kyle!

– ¡todo es tu culpa, Marsh!

– ¡¿Por qué sería mi culpa?!

– ¡porque siempre tienes la culpa, tú y tu estúpido Team siempre se meten en este tipo de situaciones!

– ¡eso no es cierto!

– ¡sabes que es verdad, de seguro se metieron en un lio y arrastraron a mi Tweek con ustedes! ¡Habla de una vez, ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?!–lo tomó de la camisa.

– ¡carajo, Craig, fueron secuestrados no tuvimos que ver en eso!

– ¡Como sea, ya llegaré al fondo de esto!–salió fúrico después de empujar a Stan.

–Ahhh–se tomó el puente de la nariz y salió tras el del chullo.

Afuera todos, con el corazón en la mano, esperaban al dúo que entró a reconocer los cuerpos. Cuando vieron a Craig lleno de furia dirigirse hacia ellos, se atemorizaron.

– ¡ya en serio, ¿dónde está mi novio, culón?!–amenazó al más gordo de todos.

– ¡¿Por qué yo lo sabría, marica?!–Cartman estaba asustado pero trato de disimularlo sin éxito.

– ¡porque tú siempre planeas esta clase de cosas!

– ¡¿para que yo quisiera secuestrar al marica de tu novio?!

– ¡quizás por una de tus bromas estúpidas!

–de hecho, eso tiene algo de verdad–dijo el rubio menor quien al instante se cubrió la boca, había metido la pata, la razón, como siempre, era que su consciencia lo mataba.

–Lo sabía–gruñó para luego darle un golpe directo en el rostro al culón y luego lo estampó contra la pared a fin de que no se escapase de lo que venía.

– ¿Fue una broma? –dijo Stan quien se unía a la conversación. Él también había oído, pero por la impresión no había dicho nada.

– ¡no te hagas, Marsh, todo fue culpa de los estúpidos de tu Team, seguramente lo sabías!

–no es cierto… ¡habla, Cartman, ¿dónde está Kyle?!

– ¡¿Por qué coño quisiera yo secuestrar al judío?, yo lo apreciaba más que tú, hippie de mierda!–el hippie lo miró atónito, por lo que sonrió con prepotencia– ¡así es, yo nunca me aleje de él, siempre mantuve la comunicación con Kyle mientras tú lo ignorabas!

–fue porque estaba ciego…de todas las veces que hiciste cosas estúpidas esta es la peor, si me entero de que lo tienes te juro que…–amenazó apretando los puños.

–no fui yo, fueron los idiotas de Clyde y Token los que hicieron que secuestren a Kyle.

–Clyde no, yo sí…pero fue para hacerle pagar a Cartman por todo lo que me hizo.

– ¿ves lo que ocasionas?, aun indirectamente le haces daño–se acercó más al culón con intenciones de golpearlo, pero Craig se negaba a soltarlo.

–primero me las cobro yo.

–Craig, no puedes pelear en este lugar y menos ahora, lo más importante es encontrarlos porque… ¡todavía están vivos!–exclamó con alegría el amante de los tacos.

–…no gracias a ustedes…–finalmente soltó a Cartman–voy a encontrarlo y jamás volveremos a verlos–sentenció a lo que sus amigos sintieron tristeza, puesto que habían decepcionado a su amigo– ¿Qué están esperando, tienen alguna idea o no?

–yo sí–habló Cartman un poco aliviado–como sabemos que el culpable es Trent Boyett, podemos rastrearlo o algo. Él solo nos asustó, planea escapar y por eso nos distrajo, seguramente tiene algo de dinero por lo de su negocio y como aun la policía puede seguir buscándolo, sabe que tiene que irse muy lejos.

–ah, ustedes siguen aquí, que alivio–dijo el técnico de la morgue al acercarse a ellos–olvide decirles que el forense que revisó los cuerpos dijo que había una nota en la boca de uno de ellos, es para ustedes al parecer–se las entregó.

– ¿es una broma, que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos ido? ¡¿Por qué carajo nos la da hasta ahora?!–explotó finalmente Stan.

–pues hubiera sido su problema, como sea, feliz víspera de año nuevo–se alejó.

– ¡año nuevo, eso es, hay que hacer un canje con ese tipo!

– ¿canje? –preguntó con duda Clyde.

–claro que sí, miren, idiotas, en esta nota lo dice todo, el judío la escribió y nos dice que están en una cárcel abandonada y se exactamente dónde queda, pero no podemos ser tan idiotas para irrumpir como la policía, porque ganas no le faltan a ese bastardo de matarlos. Dudo que viaje con ellos, seguramente aprovechara la afluencia de fin de año para escapar sin ser reconocido por las autoridades. Allí es donde debemos aprovechar–explicó el nazi.

–como sea, ¿y cuál será el canje si ni siquiera le importa el dinero? –dijo con indiferencia el de chullo.

–una chica–sonrió.

–No sé si te diste cuenta, pero aquí no hay ninguna–refutó el inmortal.

–Si planeas que convenza a Wendy estás perdiendo tu tiempo–dijo Stan.

–entonces uno tendrá que ir como infiltrado…–miró al Stotch y Kenny se percató de ello.

–no, Butters, no irá–se puso delante del rubio menor,

– ¿Qué nos queda?, solo será por un día, idiotas, pero tiene que ganarse su confianza para que le diga en qué nivel los tiene y podamos intervenir.

Nuevamente se les acercó el técnico y esta vez se le veía molesto.

–voy a cerrar el lugar, ya es de noche, váyanse de una vez.

–bien, marica, ya nos vamos para que te cojas al cadáver.

– ¿Qué?

–nada, vámonos.

Y así todos se encaminaron a la mansión de Token a planear el siguiente paso.

–descansen todos que mañana tienen que empeñarse para cumplir con la misión.

Finalmente todos pudieron dormir aquella noche en paz, después de tantos días de insomnio.

* * *

 **30 de diciembre**

Se levantaron temprano y desayunaron para tener fuerzas. Luego se encaminaron a cumplir con el plan para rescatar a sus amigos, supuestamente aún vivos, pues no habían recibido notificaciones de los policías que demostrara que ellos estaban muertos, aparte de la anterior.

–Sabía que tendría que usar esto algún día–sonrió Cartman con malicia al sacar una pistola de su mochila.

– ¡¿Qué haces con esa cosa? ¿Dónde obtuviste una?! –exclamó el de ascendencia holandesa alarmado.

–tengo contactos y hay más de donde vino esa–le arrojó un arma a cada uno–espero que la sepan usar, maricas, porque esta es una situación muy seria.

– ¿planeamos matarlo? –preguntó el hippie no muy seguro.

–sí, aunque seguramente tiene guardaespaldas o algo, así que es por si las moscas…ahora es momento de preparar al marica.

–ya te dije que no irá, Cartman–amenazó el inmortal.

– ¿tienes alguna mejor idea, pobre de mierda? Además, ¿Quién se resistiría a una linda rubiecita?

Kenny lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba celoso que lo mataría de no ser que tenía razón.

–bien, culón, ¿y cómo lo contactarás?

–el judío también dijo en la nota que Trent seguía allí, así que con algo de suerte seguirá con el mismo celular.

Y así llamó a aquel número, en el cual desafortunadamente Trent no contestó.

– ¡mierda, el bastardo es astuto!

– ¡oh, ya sé quién puede ayudarnos!–vitoreó el inmortal y marcó un numero en el celular– ¡Damien, hola otra vez!

– _¿Por qué no vas a joder a alguien más, McCormick? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?_

–será rápido, creo que estas enterado de todo lo que pasó y necesito pedirte un pequeño favor…dame el número actual de Trent Boyett.

– _¿y así dejarás de joderme?_

–claro.

– _Bien_ –bufó, le dictó el número y cortó la llamada sin despedirse.

Ahora llamaron al bastardo del matón, o más bien Cartman.

– _¿Quién es, no ven que estoy ocupado?_

–soy tu mami, zorrita marica…ahora que respondiste…

– _mierda…adiós._

–espera, queremos hacer un canje.

– _¿y qué puedes tener tú que me interese?_

–el dinero que no te dimos y una sorpresa más…esta noche, te las damos pero a cambio devuélvenos al adicto a la cocaína y al judío.

– _mmm, suena interesante, pero prefiero…_

–vamos, Trent, sé que no quieres hacerlo, si los matas no ganarás nada y seguirás pobre, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerte miles de dólares más rico…piénsalo.

–… _me convenciste, pero quiero que sean puntuales, exactamente a las once de la noche, sin policías o esta vez los mato de verdad…o quizás algo mucho peor que eso_ –rio a carcajadas.

Cartman tuvo que contenerse de no insultarlo.

–Bueno–cortó la llamada–dijo que sí, ahora preparemos a Butters.

Y toda la tarde se empeñaron por hacer a Marjorine real de nuevo, sobretodo Stan y Craig, quienes estaban más que desesperados por recuperar a las victimas.

–no creo poder hacerlo, Eric–dijo con temor el Stotch poniéndose la peluca.

– ¡hablo en serio, marica, sedúcelo y ayúdanos, si no lo logras tu serás tan culpable como nosotros por ocasionar su muerte!–amenazó y se fue a buscar unas cosas para vestirlo.

Kenny se le acercó, molesto por guardarse las palabras, pero juraba que luego de toda esta situación, mataría al culón.

–tranquilo, lo harás bien, si ese tipo no se fija en ti estaría loco, te ves lindo.

–gracias Kenny–se sonroja y juega con sus nudillos nervioso.

–…–no pudo contenerse más y beso al rubio menor, era difícil resistirse a esa fuerte atracción. Éste correspondió y sin darse cuenta el gordo había vuelto con un vestido.

–al parecer ya sedujiste a la puta de todo south park carcajadas.

–cállate, Cartman.

– ¿Ahora van a irse a un hotel?–fue callado por un golpe de Kenny quien ya se encabronó.

Finalmente ya casi era las 8 de la noche y Butters llevaba un vestido blanco con escote corazón, algo corto por lo que mostraba demasiado sus piernas, usaba además unos tacones de igual color y peinaba unas coletas bajas, incluso llevaba un ligero maquillaje, Cartman sugería que debía usar mas pero se negaron …así cualquiera pensaría que era un señorita delicada.

Cuando llegó la hora simplemente fue Butters con el maletín lleno de dinero y tal como predijeron, Trent no cumplió su promesa.

Mañana era el día que definiría todo y Kenny era quien mas temía por el pequeño, solo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo.

…..

 **31 de diciembre…**

Esperaron otra vez y finalmente recibieron la llamada de Butters a eso de la tarde que les avisaba todo lo que querían saber, pero pidió rápidamente que lo ayudaran, puesto que Trent quería sobrepasarse de verdad.

Solo bastó aquella llamada y en ese mismo instante aparecieron. Afortunadamente el miserable de Trent no tenía tantos ayudantes. Por lo que acabaron rápido con los que había, no matándolos pero si distrayéndolos. O al menos eso era lo que Clyde y Token querían hacer mientras el resto lograba hacer su parte.

Kenny rápidamente corrió a la habitación donde oyó gritos y llegó con su pequeño, quien estaba a punto de ser comido por el matón.

– ¡suéltalo, maldito o te mato!–le apuntó con la pistola en sus manos.

–así que es un chico…casi me engañas maldito…–dio un silbido y sus dos matones aparecieron–hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a esos desconocidos mientras yo me encargo de los dos mojones–rió con malicia y escapó.

Kenny supo en ese momento que tendría problemas y más si se distraía al proteger a su pequeño.

….

Al instante Craig y Stan recibieron el mensaje en donde se les indicaba donde estaban su novio y mejor amigo respectivamente.

–ahora sí, vayan a enfrentar al bastardo–ordenó Cartman y ellos así hicieron, aunque más por la ansiedad de recuperarlos.

Rápidamente llegaron y al fin estaban rodeando al culpable de todo esto…al parecer este era el final de toda la trágica situación, pues allí vieron a quienes tanto anhelaban, atados, pero aun así en pie frente a ellos.

–estas perdido, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer–amenazó Stan.

–saben que si se salen con la suya no estaremos a mano, ¿cierto? –siguió apuntándoles con el arma a las víctimas en la cabeza.

–A mí no me interesa más que recuperar a mi novio–gruñó Craig aun con la intención de no bajar la suya.

– ¿gratis?, no lo creo.

–te dimos el jodido dinero, suéltalo.

–tienes razón, además el rubiecito ya ha sido un dolor de cabeza bastante grande, al parecer sus paranoias casi lo salvan en varias ocasiones, pero al final requirió de tu ayuda para ser libre…aquí lo tienes–lo empujó hacia Craig, este casi se desploma–como la princesa no confiaba en la comida que le daban mis secuaces, no comió nada por lo que está débil…será mejor que busques ayuda–sonrió arrogantemente.

El de chullo, más preocupado que enojado, optó por hacer lo que él dijo y se fue con su novio a cuestas al instante.

–ahora suelta a Kyle–exigió con furia el pelinegro que quedaba.

–no, a él sí pienso matarlo.

– ¿Por qué no olvidas el resentimiento hacia nosotros?, te iba bien antes de hacer este estúpido secuestro.

–conmovedor tu argumento, pero no. Comencé con esta estupidez porque nadie querría contratar a un ex convicto, pase toda una vida en cosas ilegales porque me cagaron la vida…pero para que veas que no soy del todo malo, te daré una pequeña oportunidad… ¿oíste mojón? –le habló al pelirrojo y le quitó las ataduras–corre hacia tu amiguito–lo empujó y este al notar que aun estaba en peligro no le quedó otra que correr–tres, dos, uno–y disparó.

– ¡Ky! –Stan por reflejo corrió hacia él también y lo abrazó con fuerza, interponiéndose en el camino de la bala, pero por la falta de equilibrio cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Dios, Stan, ¿estás bien?!–preguntó alarmado.

–yo…–se sorprendió de que…no sentía dolor, incluso ni sangraba, luego se percató de que la bala simplemente rompió el vidrio.

De suerte se salvaron, como siempre.

– ¡carajo, tenían que morir!–protestó el matón.

…..

 **Mientras tanto afuera…**

–Me alegra que por fin toda esta pesadilla vaya a terminar–dijo aliviado el pequeño Stotch quien salió tomado de la mano con el inmortal. Al parecer su ira ayudó a que acabaran rápido con esos tipos, que ya estaban cabreados por que los debiluchos chicos no lo fueran.

–yo también, pero a partir de ahora no permitiré que te expongas de esa manera…amor–sonrió encantadoramente y el contrario se sonrojó.

Finalmente el momento de sentir sus labios nuevamente había llegado. Se acercaron más, hasta el punto de quedar separados escasos centímetros. Cerraron los ojos esperando el ansiado contacto, con los corazones latiendo a mil y sintiéndose flotar en el cielo…

Lástima que una bala perdida les arruinaría la felicidad.

– ¡mierda!

– ¿Kenny?–abrió los ojos y lo vio en el suelo sangrando con una bala en el pecho– ¡Kenny!

–tranquilo amor, ya Craig llamó a una ambulancia para Tweek, ahora solo quédate conmigo, por favor y no me sueltes.

– ¡Claro que sí!–lloró, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó tantas veces como le fue posible.

Kenny sonrió un poco, nunca creyó que agradeciera morir en los brazos de alguien y más si estaba entre los brazos de Stotch, recibiendo sus ricos besos.

…

Ambos miraron desde la ventana.

–oh Dios mío, él mató a Kenny–señaló Stan.

– ¡eres un hijo de puta, Trent! –le siguió Kyle.

–no tienes idea de cuánto extrañe qué dijeras eso–lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Sus cursilerías me enferman, esta vez no fallaré–les apuntó y antes de que apretar el gatillo…inmediatamente cayó al suelo inmóvil.

Luego se percataron de que alguien estaba detrás de él.

–me temo que no, amigo, no puedes ser mas malvado que yo y menos en estas fechas–dijo ese alguien aun en la oscuridad.

–Damien–dijeron ambos al unísono y habían acertado.

–sí, soy yo, idiotas, al parecer cuando Kenny dijo que necesitaban ayuda urgente no se equivocó…

–Gracias–dijeron al unísono pero el anticristo negó.

–saben que ahora viene la policía, ¿verdad?, se llevarán a este sujeto pero saben que si siguen así, evadiendo este problema, seguirá buscándolos… ¿quieren que le borre la memoria?

– ¿puedes hacer eso?

–Algo así–le tocó en la cabeza–ahora dejen de molestarme y…Pip les envía esto–les arrojó una tarjeta que dictaba: "feliz año nuevo"

–mmm, gracias por el detalle–dijo Stan–al parecer Pip si te hizo cambiar–dijo pícaro.

–Si, como sea, ya me voy–hizo aparecer un portal hacia el infierno y se fue.

…..

 **Minutos antes de año nuevo, horas después de lo acontecido.**

Estaban a unos escasos minutos de sonar los petardos que avisaban que el año nuevo había llegado y ellos ahora estaban en la mansión de Black.

Ambos Team finalmente estaban reunidos. Así es, absolutamente todos los integrantes. Kenny afortunadamente no había muerto esta vez y Tweek, pues afirmó no estar grave, puesto que no confiaba en ningún hospital.

Ahora en la sala…

–Eres un necio, Tweekers, deberías ir a que te vean los doctores e insistes aquí en quedarte con nosotros–le regañó su novio.

–así que realmente te importo, d-después de todo.

– ¿y quién te dijo que no?...sé que me distancie de ti, pero fue por una causa mayor…–sacó el anillo de su bolsillo–por esto, póntelo.

– ¿u-un anillo? ¿Y p-para qué es ngh?

–es obvio…para pedirte que te cases conmigo.

– ¿q-que? ¿Y-y lo dices así como así?

–sabes que no me gusta los rodeos.

– ¡es demasiada presión, a-ahora tendré que aceptar!

– ¿tendrás? –preguntó algo ofendido y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, preocupado.

–e-es broma, si quiero…e-es lo que más quería oír–lo abrazó y Craig lo apartó un poco para besarlo con pasión, después de todo, pasar tanto tiempo sin tocar sus labios lo estaba volviendo loco.

Finalmente el resto de su Team los acompañó en la sala.

–afortunadamente lo secuestraron o le hubiera dicho tu sorpresa, ¿no, Craig?, jajaja–rió, pero calló al ver la mirada molesta de su aún mejor amigo–solo ignoren lo que dije.

–tranquilo Clyde, luego de que todos se vayan aprovecharemos para irnos a Taití–le susurró Token.

– ¿lo dices en serio?

–claro que sí, después de toda esta conmoción, nos merecemos pasar más tiempo juntos y esta vez en una ciudad paraíso, ¿no?

Clyde sonrió ante la idea y lo abrazó.

–joder Clyde, deja de ocupar todo el sofá–se quejó el de chullo.

–Clyde no está gordo, Craig, pensé que te habías cansado de ese chiste.

–Jamás lo haría–le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Luego llegó a acompañarlos la reciente pareja del Team rival.

–así que ya todos se pusieron melosos, menos mal no pasaré este año nuevo solo, me sentiría mal si fuera el violinista en sus perfectas relaciones–dijo Kenny con un puchero mientras se sentaba en otro sillón junto con su nuevo novio.

–esa nadie te la cree, McCormick–dijo el de chullo.

–oigan, ya cambié bastante y si hace falta cambiaré aún más por mi Butters–lo abrazó y el menor se sonrojó.

–Por cierto, felicidades por su compromiso–deseó Stotch.

–G-gracias, por esto y por todo lo que hicieron por m-mí, amigos–agradeció el cafeinomano con una linda sonrisa sincera.

–Sobre eso, perdón por…–su novio lo calló, obviamente no podían decirle jamás que los peores días de su vida se debió a ellos–…por no felicitarte antes.

–n-no importa.

– ¿han visto al culón o a Stan y Kyle?

–Cartman se fue y ellos están afuera…

Pero fueron interrumpidas sus palabras cuando el dúo de mejores amigos entró tomados de la mano y también se sentaron en otro de los sofás.

–De antemano les digo que no pasó nada–avisó Stan.

–wow, Stan, nadie te preguntó cálmate, a nadie le importa si cogiste con Kyle–inquirió Kenny con picardía.

– ¡cállate, Kenny!–amenazó el pelirrojo, sumamente avergonzado por el comentario– ¡además recién empezaremos a salir!

–como siempre allí esta nuestro Kyle dándole vueltas al asunto, solo quédate con él y ya…

–no lo molesten más, si él quiere que me gane su amor de nuevo, lo haré–le dio un beso en la mejilla y su futura pareja simplemente se sonrojó más.

–hey, quienes se casarán somos nosotros, dejen de ocupar los reflectores–se quejó Craig.

–C-Craig, no empieces con eso–pidió su novio.

– ¡cállense, carajo, ya va a empezar el conteo de año nuevo–ordenó Clyde con efusión– ¡rápido, cuenten todos!

Y a regañadientes contaron en regresión junto al programa que veían y levantaron juntos sus latas de cerveza.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

– ¡Feliz año nuevo!–gritó más que nada el castaño bajo la mirada conmovida de su afroamericano.

–Si seguimos así, necesitaré otra cerveza–se quejó Craig.

Todos estaban finalmente satisfechos, y a pesar de haber pasado un breve susto en estas fechas festivas, supieron hasta ahora que todo fue por un bien mayor.

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

Cartman se encontraba caminando por las calles hasta que finalmente se encontró un buen lugar con una perfecta vista hacia los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban. Estaba algo triste porque ya no podía estar con el judío, pero seguramente ya se le pasaría.

De repente escuchó un sollozo sube, un poco más alejado a su persona, al ver bien se percató de que era la puta de Wendy quien lloraba, o como el aun la llamaba.

–puta.

– ¿culón?

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–…Stan me dejó y planeo estar sola aquí para que a mi familia no le dé pena mi sufrimiento… ¿y tú?

–pues tampoco las cosas me salieron del todo bien…oye, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo o piensas quedarte aquí toda noche?

–…me encantaría.

– ¿quedarte sola?, Bien, como quieras.

–ir contigo, idiota, déjame terminar.

–lo sé, solo jugaba contigo, puta. Bueno, apresúrate que se llevaran las mejores cosas.

Y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad del camino hasta llegar al lugar establecido.

Al parecer todo ahora estaba bien en el universo, aunque luego se vio la noticia de las victimas secuestradas que fueron rescatadas por la policía. Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto, ¿verdad?

 **¡Cumplí con la meta XD jajaja!...y por ende aquí termina esta corta y bastante improvisada historia u.u. Bueno, espero que la hayan disfrutado, aunque sea para pasar el rato. Ah sí y mañana actualizo mi otro fic, así que depende si les guste también pueden leer el otro.**

 **Como dije, ayer actualicé a las tres de la mañana por lo que no pude responder los reviews, así que ahora lo hago.**

 _ **Fernanda Sofía:**_ _Gracias por tu review y espero que hayas disfrutado el fic, te morías del suspenso, ¿verdad? ;3_

 _ **Miload47:**_ _igualmente te morías del suspenso jajaja, pero no, tenías razón, no podía matarlo_ _, me sentiría muy triste si me atrevo ¡Gracias también por las felicitaciones, espero también que todos tus propósitos se cumplan! ¡Feliz año también para ti!_

 _ **Lebrassca:**_ _perdón por no responder antes, pero ya sabes, es mejor tarde que nunca :3, como ves finalmente cumplí. Gracias por tu review y espero que la pases bien._

 _ **Kaoni rk:**_ _si yo también me imaginé la entrada de Stan así toda épica, pero la de Craig fue épica para mí en lo personal._

 **Gracias también a quienes pusieron de favorito y siguieron este fic, eso se aprecia. Ah sí, y gracias a las personas que lo leyeron, eso también cuenta para mí.**

 **¡Feliz año para todos, nos leemos luego ;3!**

 **PD: actualicé y escribí en año nuevo, ¿eso significa que seguiré escribiendo y ustedes leyendo fics todo el año?**


End file.
